thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Oralanalia Talvos
Oralanalia Talvos (Ora-lah-nahl-eah Tal-vos), the spoiled noble woman who seems concerned only with herself and her own affairs. In spite of endless complaints she follows her youngest sibling Reilley in the interest of keeping the archer alive. Her efforts to try and convince the dhampir to return home with her and give up the pursuit of adventuring seem fruitless but she has yet to give up. Appearance Ora is a particularly petite woman with a very short stature and slender frame that gives her a younger appearance. With long white hair that trails down to about knee length and is usually kept up in neat pigtails she bears the features of a typical Aethyrlanian with pale hair and skin and blue eyes. However being a vampire should her temper rise high or her need for blood too strong her eyes turn crimson and reveal her true nature, one she has mastered hiding quite well. Being a wealthy noble woman she is hardly ever seen in anything less than fine clothing such as gowns and the like aside form her uniform from Adamar Academy. She has a preference for dark shades such as black and red and the pleasant contrast that they provide on her. Powers & Abilities Being a vampire Ora is stronger than she appears with her delicate frame, but more than that she is incredible nimble and flexible, making an excellent scout with her sharp senses. After having been turned into a vampire during an attack she and her siblings were all placed into training lessons to master combat and magic in order to defend themselves and others in the future. Having chosen stealth based magics as her forte Ora is gifted with the ability to weave spells that range in intensity from drawing attention away from herself so that one is less inclined to look in her direction to full invisibility. Combined with her small frame and grace she has learned to tread silently and can sneak upon near any foe with little risk of detection. Trained with her pair of long thin razor edged daggers the noble woman makes for a deadly rogue or assassin. History Ora was the first born of the five children in the Talvos family, as such she was quite privileged and though she had four younger siblings she almost always got what she wanted. Born rather weak and small her parents had actually initially feared that the girl would not live long and perhaps even spoiled her all the more for it as she grew up often sickly. Despite being so well looked after being left unable to do many things growing up that her siblings could left a certain bitterness in Ora. Enrolled in the renowned Adamar Academy and soon followed by the other four children she was taught by some of the lands brightest instructors and tutored at home whenever she was too weak to make it to the school. Unfortunately raised in a city where vampires were widely despised and viewed as evil and unclean creatures held certain dangers. A vampire seeking vengeance for mistreatment and denial from the Academy attacked Oralanalia while she was waiting to be picked up by the nanny from her days lessons. Before too much harm could befall the girl young Reilley intervened, managing to chase off the vampire but getting injured in the process. Though the attack was far from fatal the vampire had thought it a cruel enough fate to turn the girl who was at the time only fourteen years old. Being an unusually delicate girl Ora took some time to recover from the incident which the family managed to keep under wraps lest the girl be kicked from the Academy. It took even longer for her to gain control of herself and the changes that had taken place, her parents managing to find her a vampire tutor in secrecy to help teach her mastery over herself but being turned actually proved to be a bit of a boon as her health soon became better than ever. In response to the attack her siblings were placed into lessons to learn to fight, as was she once she had recovered, in the interest of being better able to defend themselves from such incidents in the future. While some rumors have risen over the years regarding the lack of any change to her petite appearance over time Ora has managed to keep her vampirism a secret, able to excuse her appearance with her life-long ailment. While Ora would likely feel complacent to continue her pampered life she is aware of Reilley's desire to do something more in life and being the big sister she is she is likely to intrude on whatever adventures Reilley can find, perhaps she'll get something out of it after all. Accompanying Reilley though the younger noble was unaware of her plans, Ora came to the village of Prim during their academy trip for the Magus festival. During the celebrations she was offered a strange artifact by a merchant, a mirror known as the Mystic's Mirror, a relic of great power said to be able to divine the future or past. Curious she purchased the mirror and has been keeping a close eye upon it since, soon swept up in following her sibling who joined with a rag tag band of adventurers and mercenaries to liberate the village of Rowanhold from bandits. After reluctantly involving herself in the salvation of the village Ora helped to uncover information by scouting the scene before they planned their attack, revealing some manner of involvement by the group know as the Embers of Dusk. Spending the night at the barn of the tavern keep the group seemed intent upon investigating some Fort that had sent no aid to the village and once more Ora was unable to convince Reilley to return home and instead followed. After their trek through south through the snow lands the group is poised to begin scouting and examining the mysterious circumstances of the barred Fort. Personality Ora is a spoiled woman very much accustomed to having her way, even at the expense of others, nearly all of whom she looks down upon indiscriminately. The only person that she has ever been known to listen to is her mother whom she has always looked up to a great deal despite their differences. She is very self entitled and expects to be treated with high regard, even by her siblings such as Reilley, who she seems to always hold something over. She doesn't seem to have much care for other people in general and can seem cold and bitchy often times though she is not entirely cruel or despicable. She is however manipulative and can be known to exploit the weakness of others to keep her secret from being found out. Should anyone ever actually manage to break through the self serving exterior they would find her to be a little controlling and prone to jealousy but she does in her own way care. Though she might not often show it in the most expected ways Ora does have a bit of a protective nature toward her siblings, being the eldest she looks out for them, especially Reilley being the youngest. Trivia * Having spent most of her life sickly and beyond that being spoiled Ora is not at all prepared for many aspects of living an adventuring life, such as sleeping arrangements like bedrolls which she finds appalling. * Ora is one of the only people that treats Morawynn as an object and not a person. * Though the vampire who attacked her actually greatly improved her life by strengthening her after her recovery so that she was no longer sickly, she secretly seeks vengeance for reasons unknown. * Oralanalia's Theme Oralanalia Academy.png Oralanalia.png Category:Characters Category:Embers of Dusk Category:Heroes